FTSK FanfictionNo official name yet
by Kristen543
Summary: This is a story about a girl and a band


"Are we there yet?" I whined

"No hunny, we are not." My mom said annoyed.

"Why are we moving to Texas anyway? I mean this is the summer that I graduate. Can't you guys just move to Texas after I go to college?" I explained.

"Because you just graduated and me and your dad miss Texas, after all you were born here and lived here for a couple years, and plus you just got out of a relationship and I think it would be good for you to get out of Michigan for the summer and experience new things and new people." My mom told me

"Whatever." I said under my breath.

My parents just ignored me. So I put my headphones in and stared out the window. Don't get me wrong or anything, I love Texas and I haven't been here in forever. I used to come every summer but then I guess we just stopped coming here for some reason. I just wish my parents would come and live here after I go back to school, that way I could spend my summer after high school graduation with my friends before we all go separate ways in the fall, after all this could be the last time we ever see each other.

"Emma, look out the window to see our new home!" my mom said happily.

"Yay. I said sarcastically

I wasn't really looking forward to this summer without any friends or anybody I knew, except my cousin Jonathan. Who I guess is in a band now and is about to go on tour for the summer. We pulled into a driveway is a house that is bigger than the house we lived in, in Michigan. Which in my opinion was big enough with only one kid.

"Emma, welcome to your new home!" my dad said with excitement

We walked into the house with a beautiful grand staircase.

"Your room is upstairs pick whichever one you like." My dad told me

I ran up the stairs excited to see the rooms. Not only were there 2 there was 3! And each had their own bathroom. I picked the biggest one with the best bathroom I have ever seen. The walls were my favorite color too! Turquoise! I bet my dad thought I would choose this room so he went ahead and painted it.

"I put all of my clothes and things in their proper places and I started to somewhat personalize my new room. After a few hours of that I laid down on my king bed which was extremely comfortable. I thought about all the memories I had here in Texas, with my cousin Jonathan. When we were together you could expect craziness. We always had so much fun together. Even though he's about five years older than me we always had a blast. Four wheeling with the quads, it was especially fun when it had just rain or when it was raining because then there would be mud so we went mud running and we always got really muddy so we had to have our parents spray us off with hose or else we couldn't go inside. Ahhh the good times.

"Emma! Emma!" my mom screamed at me

I got off the bed and stood in my doorway , "What mom?"

"Someone is here to see you." my mom yelled from downstairs.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen only to see my awesome cousin Jonathan staining there looking so much older than I remembered him.

"Oh, its you." I said jokingly

"What. All I get is oh. No hug or anything?" Jonathan said sounding hurt, but smiled and chuckled

"Oh, right of coarse." I said and then ran up to him giving him a huge hug. Boy did I miss his hugs. He always gave such good hugs.

"So, how have you been all these years? High school graduate." He said smiling.

"Really good actually, high school was amazing. What about you? How have you been all these years?" I asked him.

"I've been really good too, as you might know I'm in a band with 5 other guys and we got signed to a record label and have been touring these past couple summers. So it's been really great." Jonathan told me

"I actually did know that, I actually really like your guys' music." I told him.

"Well, tonight we are having a bon fire if you'd like to come and meet the guys and hang out and meet some knew people." He said sounding like he really wanted me to come.

"I don't know, I mean I need to finish-"

"Oh come on hunny, you already unpacked all of your clothes and I think it would be great for you to go." My mom said cutting me off

"Alright I guess I'll go." I said a little cautious.

"Yay! Im so excited! I haven't hung out with you in a long time. I'm sure its going to be just like old times! Jonathan screamed with excitement and ran up to me hugging me and twirling me. "But I need to go, the guys are probably already here wait to rehearse. But I'll see you later on tonight, oh and it starts at seven." he told me smiling, and then left.

I went upstairs to my room and grabbed a towel to take a shower since I was in a car all day and I felt gross and I wanted to look good for the bon fire tonight. I know I didn't sound too excited when Jonathan asked me but now I'm really starting to get excited. Maybe Caleb will be there. Oh wait of course he is, Jonny said that the whole band would be there so of course he would be there. Ever since I knew my cousins band existed I've thought Caleb was so cute. Him and his gorgeous red hair and adorable smile. I'm sure he's even more good looking in person. I got out of the shower changed into turquoise shorts and a tye-dye shirt. Then started doing my hair and make-up. I wanted to look great for all the guys especially Caleb. After all you only get one first impression and I wanted it to be great. It was now seven and I was going to head over to Jon's house. I walked up to the house and jonathan had spotted me walking up to the house.

"Em, back here!" Jon yelled from the back yard.

"Hey guys, This is Emma my cousin." Jonathan announced to everyone

Kyle and Austin walked up to me, "Hey, I'm Kyle and this is Austin. Nice to meet you." Kyle stuck out his hand for me to shake it, and so did Austin "I'm more of a hug person but I don't want to come one too strong." Austin said while smiling and chuckled

"Hi, I'm Emma as you know, and I'm also more of a hug person. Shaking hands seems more professional to me, than a hello." I said and smiled at Austin

"Well as do I, I think we will be getting along great!" Austin said happily and smiled and came up and hugged me, and Kyle followed.

"Hey I'm marc Kyle's step-brother and this is Kent, nice to meet you." Marc said. And also stuck out his hand for me to shake.

"Hi, I'm Emma as you know, and I like hugs more than handshakes they seem too professional to me for a hello." I told them

"Oh, well thanks for letting me know, I felt awkward sticking my hand out because I also like hugs better" Marc told me giving me a smile. He came up and hugged me and Kent followed.

Marc went up to Caleb and told him something and Caleb looked at me and came towards me. Oh gosh he is more gorgeous in person. He's absolutely breath taking. If he wasn't walking toward me I think my jaw would have dropped.

"Hey, I'm Caleb, nice to meet you" Caleb said smiling and gave me a hug.

"Hi, well I'm Emma as you know, and I'm guessing Marc told you that I like hugs better than handshakes." I said half smiling and chuckling.

He smiled and chuckled "Why yes he did, and I think that's great, we all like hugs better too so I guess you will be getting along well with all of us." He said smiling. "Come sit down by the fire with me" He took my hand and I followed him to where he was sitting. He handed me a marshmallow sick with a marshmallow and a graham cracker and chocolate. I cooked my marshmallow over the fire until it was black on the outside like I like it, and Caleb helped me put it on the cracker into a smore, and we both ate ours. And we talked until the bon fire was over. It was about 11:30 and my phone rang, my mom had texted me to come home, good thing the party was just about over I said goodbye to everyone before saying goodbye to Caleb

"Hey Caleb, it was nice meeting and talking to you tonight but I have to go it getting late. Cya" I said to Caleb and started to walk away and he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Wait. What are you doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Well, I don't think I have anything at night, why?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to you know, go on a date?" he asked kind of shyly, not wanting to get rejected

"Well, I have to check with my parents but sure." _Did I really just say I had to check with my parents, how old am I 12? I feel really stupid now._

"I'll pick you up at 7" he said and smiled.

"Okay, here's my number." I said and handed my number to him he leaned into me and kissed me cheek and smiled and walked away.


End file.
